


For Whom The Wedding Bell Tolls

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cock Tease, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Charlotte and Corrin's wedding day is very close! But someone is determined to get one last shot in before the curtain rises on the couple's new life together.





	For Whom The Wedding Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to "Jackpot!" I wasn't originally going to write one, but I just kinda wanted to continue to roll with the idea of Charlotte and Corrin being together, and also a good excuse to toss Camilla into the mix.

The big day was almost here. After weeks of planning and preparation, Charlotte was to be wed to Princess Corrin the very next morning. It took quite a bit of time and smooth talking with the other members of the Nohrian family, but Corrin managed to convince them all that Charlotte really was the one for her. Reservtions aside, her brothers and sisters lent their full support for Corrin's fruitful, albeit very sudden, life together.

Although it went against standard wedding tradition, Charlotte couldn't help but to try and see her blushing bride-to-be on the day before their wedding. After being refitted for her gown, Charlotte snuck about the castle and found her way to her future wife's room.

Pushing open the door, Charlotte announced her pressence with a wonderous "Surprise!"

"Ch-Charlotte!" Corrin jumped, startled from the unexpected drop in. "Haven't you heard it's bad luck to see the bride before the special day?"

"Oh? Is that the reason you look so startled?" Charlotte grinned as she eyed the almost completely nude Corrin, clutching some cloth against her bare chest.

"Well, that among other things..." The princess admitted, looking away so as to hide her blushing face.

Charlotte stepped behind her naked beauty and made no efforts to be conservative. Her hands immediately glided up an down the silky smooth pale skin that she'd come to covet over these short months.

"You don't have to be shy, Corrin. We've both seen each other in the buff before." Charlotte giggled sensually. As if to make a point, she even licked the sharpened tip of the princesses ear just for that extra tease.

"I know, I know. I'm just so nervous. Tomorrow we'll be..." Corrin trailed off. She had to keep herself from sighing wistfully like a lovestruck teenager. "Just think, pretty soon it will just be you and me. Our lives intertwined."

"Hm, maybe for a little while." Charlotte's hands migrated from her fiancee's shoulders down to her midsection, which had grown considerably as new life formed within her.

Charlotte rubbed tender circles around the princesses pregnant the thought that Corrin was carrying her baby made her heart swell with pride and adoration. To think that someday soon she would be a proud mother! ...Or, father, technically speaking. Whatever name her soon-to-be child saw fit to call her, she would wholeheartedly accept!

Joy of parenthood aside, it wasn't just her emotions that grew whenever she laid eyes on Corrin's baby bump. The expecting mother look really suited the princess. There was just... something about seeing her stomach just so full that made Charlotte hot under the collar. Even now, she found it very difficult to hide her primal urges as she caressed that sexy stomach...!

Corrin shivered in delight from the little massage she received from her beloved. Even more delightful was that heated pressure she felt on her backside, and growing hotter and larger still, snaking its way up her back the more Charlotte got close and the greedier she became while feeling her up.

"...You wanna do it? Just a quick one?" Corrin asked, almost begging. It was horribly improper what with their wedding taking place just the next day, but considering they weren't a stranger to intimacy and Charlotte wasn't even Corrin's first, the magic of a wedding night consummation could be overlooked.

Hearing the princess breathlessly offer herself in such a way after her earlier apprehension made Charlotte smile. Indeed, if this were any other day, she'd have taken the princess right then and there.

"I'm glad you're in the mood, my love. But I think I'll hold off on that for now. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow after we make it official." Charlotte sweetly responded but dripping with tease. This was further exemplified when she bucked her hips forward a bit, pressing the bulge in her pants squarely between Corrin's ass.

Without another word, Charlotte withdrew from Corrin's back and left the room. Her plan all along was to get Corrin a little riled up so when they finally made their vows to each other, the ensuing night of passion would be one to remember.

Later that night, the castle was completely quiet. Barely anyone stirred in the calm moonlight. All the maids and soldiers were exhausted from helping with the final touches of the wedding and the royal family were all snug in their bed, trying to get a full night's rest for tomorrow's big event.

That is, all but one.

A soft set of plodding footsteps sounded through the castle halls. They were slow but deliberate, a perfect rhythm to each step that would clue in any who heard them that the owner was on a mission. This was no random stroll through the night, or even a sleepwalker who wandered out of their bed. No. This person was on a path that they had been planning the moment they began moving.

The quiet stalker maintained their even pace as they sauntered through the halls. Their path took them to the guest wing of the castle where mainly visitors would reside. They walked passed each room with calm as the person scanned each door, locating their target. Through the darkness they found their way and without missing a single beat of their steps, they walked through the one door they sought after before closing it behind them. A latch locking into place was the last thing that could have been heard from those halls.

The night prowler, who turned out to be Camilla, now stood, tall and naked inside the room. The elder princess of Nohr peered through the dark room, eyes with precision matching that of a feline's falling upon the bed of the guest room's occupant.

There, sleeping without a care in the world was Charlotte. Her face nestled in a pillow, body wrapped in blankets, no doubt dreaming of her oh so special wedding day. Just the sight of the blonde made her clench her hands in anger. This woman- this fiend- swooped in and stole away her precious Corrin. And now, they would soon be joined as one. No longer would Corrin come to rely on big sister Camilla for support. Not when she had a wife who would be all that and more for her. Well, that was just fine. Corrin's happiness was the most important thing to her.

What aggravated her was that of all the people it had to be for Corrin to choose, the gold-digging hussy was the one. That is, if "choose" was even the appropriate word. If it were up to Camilla, a more fitting term would be "entrapped." It was beyond obvious why these two were together now. Her precious Corrin was tainted by this wolf in sheep's clothing and Corrin being the kind person that she was felt it was her responsibility to own up to it.

Camilla sneered at the sleeping Charlotte. After having ti sit by silently and watch as she invaded Corrin's life, she felt it fitting to have some form of retribution for their crimes.

Grasping at the covers Charlotte was cozied up in, Camilla yanked them off with one swift motion, exposing her to the night air. Perhaps to no surprise, Camilla found the girl was completely nude under her coverings. Camilla's nose twitched with a bit of dark humor crossing her mind. This would make things a bit easier, she thought.

The Nohrian princess reached for her half-erect cock and began to stroke at it with a patient pace. Thinking of all the obscene things she probably does with Corrin helped to give her somewhat of a guilty erection but it helped her in bringing her member to its full length. Once she was nice and hard, Camilla began her approach. She crawled onto the bed and inched towards Charlotte's sleeping body, like a predator ready to pounce.

Primed and ready, Camilla closed in on her target, lining her throbbing erection directly into Charlotte's exposed pussy. She had no intention of being stealthy while doling out her version of justice. If Charlotte were to awaken and protest? Well, she was practically counting on that.

One thrust was all it took for Camilla to bury her meat inside of Charlotte's womanhood. Mere seconds after her first move, Charlotte's eyes shot open, her pupils shaking and alert after being so swiftly violated. The blonde's eyes quickly settled on Camilla above her with a dead serious look about her.

"What the hell!?" Charlotte shouted, uncaring of the late hour. Her protests were silenced by another strong thrust from Camilla's cock. At once, Charlotte had been made aware of what was going on. Her sleep-wracked mind had become lucid in record time and her body went on the offensive.

The biggest mistake that Camilla made, besides thinking she could get away with something like this, was not restraining her victim. A mistake she would come to regret as the girl beneath her grasped her arms and rose up from her sleeping position, taking complete control of the situation.

"You've got some serious balls to try and pull something on this like me, Camilla." Charlotte hissed as she overtook the princess. In a complete role reversal, Camilla was the one who found herself on her back while Charlotte towered over her. That famous strength she was known for was rearing its ugly head.

Camilla couldn't find the words to reply. She was at once angered even further as her attempts were foiled and embarrassed as the sudden 180 that occurred put her at disadvantaged state. Seeing the visible emotions on the princesses face, Charlotte took it upon herself to enjoy the view.

"Must suck, huh? You thought you'd just march in here and have your way, didn't you?" To illustrate her point, Charlotte pushed her hips into Camilla who was still very much inside her. She was the one in control now and Camilla would bend to HER wishes.

Now, with the tables turned, Charlotte took over and rolled her hips against Camilla, getting herself off from the princesses dick. Even if Camilla was the one penetrating her, all the power was in Charlotte's hands. Besides, in due time, even that would soon change.

"Ngh~. Gotta admit, those stories Corrin told me about you seem to live up to the hype." Charlotte gasped as she bounced atop the restrained Nohrian royal. Putting the whole trying-to-rape-her-in-her-sleep part aside, she had to admit the girl was packing white the girth. Corrin had divulged quite a few stories about her big sister's epic length but being able to feel it in comparison was a different story. Shit, if Charlotte were as big as Camilla, she'd be upset too if the girl she was regularly fucking fell into someone else's arms. She would readily admit that her own girldick didn't quite compare, but what she lacked in size she knew how to make up for in technique.

Even with having lost the upper hand, Camilla tried her best to remain stone-faced. At least, as well as she could manage. Charlotte was relentless in riding her, not giving her a chance to breath, taking every opportunity to be the bigger dog in this race. That was just fine, as Camilla was more comfortable with playing the long game. Trying to fuck Charlotte was only a means to an end, but soon she would accomplish what she set out to do. For now, she kept silent and allowed Charlotte to believe she was truly the boss.

"You're awfully quiet, aren't ya?" Charlotte smugly asked. Strange that someone getting fucked so roughly wouldn't make a single peep. Charlotte grew suspicious. There wasn't a man or woman alive who wouldn't have their tongue flopping out of their mouths whenever she took them to bed. If some of those stories Corrin told her were truth, then the lilac-haired woman should be singing like a choir girl by now. Even if she wouldn't make a sound, her body was being honest for her. Charlotte could see that telltale blush on Camilla's face, that desperate look in her eyes and if she looked behind her, she bet she could see those toes curling up in pleasure as she prepared to...

Of course.

The blonde had to chuckle when she figured it all out. She immediately hit the brakes on her motions and dismounted the princess. This is what it took for Camilla to finally react in some substantial way. A sharp basp escaped her lips and her eyes grew wide in surprise. The next thing she knew, she felt a strong hand grab hold and squeezed her quivering dick.

"Yeah, nice try there. But I'm not going to let you get away with something like that so easily." Charlotte's grin widened. To think Camilla would try something like that, and right before her sister's wedding day? Truly despicable. Something like that couldn't go unpunished, no sir. Perhaps it was time for Camilla to have a taste of her own ill-conceived medicine and Charlotte was far too excited for the opportunity.

Stunned from her plans being dismantled once again, Camilla found herself now on her stomach. Her cock was still firmly gripped in Charlotte's hand with no sign of that changing for the foreseeable future.

"I think it's time I have a turn and being inside you. I mean, it's only fair." Charlotte teased. Her already hard cock was aimed and ready with her target already in mind.

Pressing the head of her dick against Camilla's tight ass, the fighter went right for it and slammed her meat into her former assailant.

"Augh!" Camilla gasped. She was no longer able to contain her emotions. She had been caught off guard and her plan turned on its head. Her ability to remained focused had waned and now all she had too look forward to was to surrender to the witch who dominated her younger sister before her.

"So she can speak!" Charlotte declared with excitement.

The blonde proceeded in fucking Camilla's asshole with the same ferocity that she would with Corrin, something she was praised with doing even greater than Camilla with her comparatively bigger dick. Charlotte found the tight space quite refreshing, as Corrin's ass had grown a bit loose from pounding her regularly. Camilla's tight pucker felt like that of a virgin's by comparison. The tight space still did nothing to halt Charlotte's movements. In fact, it galvanized her efforts, pushing her to fuck faster, hastily seeking to reach her climax and compound her complete control over the one who tried to assert their dominance over herself.

Feeling herself approach her limit, Charlotte leaned forward, pressing her bountiful breasts against Camilla's back while also allowing her cock to delve even deeper into the recesses of her ass. The princess grit her teeth, doing her best to stifle her pained moans. The entire time this was going on, Charlotte had kept her grip firmly pressed around Camilla's still erect prick. Many times over, Camilla tried to cum but to no avail. The vice placed upon her made it so that not a single drop of seed would escape. By now, she was aching for release but her actions prior would ensure that she wouldn't be seeing anything of that sort.

And it continued to get worse as Charlotte carried on. Without the courtesy of a warning, the blonde delivered a hot load of cum directly into Camilla's back door. Her ass ha been flooded with an aggressive burst of heat that felt as if it traveled directly into her stomach. That spine-chilling feeling alone would have been enough to get her to blow her own load, but Charlotte remained determined to see this would not come to pass.

After having made her claim, Charlotte took her free hand and gave a hard, open-palmed smack on one of Camilla's soft, luscious ass cheeks, then digging her fingers into the soft flesh. "This is mine now, you got that?" She announced. This was not a matter of asking a question, however, this was a matter of laying down the law. "Your ass belongs to me, princess." Charlotte reaffirmed, more for herself than anything else.

With a shred of what Camilla chose to see as mercy, she felt the fullness of her ass lessen as Charlotte pulled out of her. Her cock glistened from being covered in it's own fluids but it retained it's throbbing fullness. Even after shooting off a big steaming load, it still had plenty of stamina. Enough for another good fucking.

With another forceful pull against the princesses body, Charlotte had the girl on her back once again, all the while never failing to keep her hand firmly on Camilla's needy dick. Just feeling the restricted cum struggle to travel through her urethra gave the blonde even more reason to feel like the boss. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her hand there forever. She was perfectly content to keep Camilla pinned down and fuck her raw until the sun rose but her hand would eventually get tired. Thankfully, she came up with a plan. Reaching her free hand behind her head, she tugged at the white ribbon that she never failed to always have tied up in her golden locks. A precise tug later, the ribbon came undone and was now a plain white sash that she could use however she saw fit. So, naturally, she opted to re-tie it into a ribbon once again, only this time, she made sure that it would be tightly fastened around the base of Camilla's cock. With some deft finger work, she managed to make it a reality, all without allowing her victim to cum at all. Giving the cock-ribbon one last tight pull, it appeared as if it was in place and wouldn't be coming undone anytime soon.

"You know, I think you wear that bow even better than I do. I think you should keep it from now on." Charlotte chuckled, admiring her work.

Camilla was horrified. The idea of wearing this thing forever? Never being able to cum at all unless it was by the good graces of this money-grubbing witch? A fate almost comparable to having to deal with the reality of her soiling her beloved Corrin!

But her nightmare didn't end just there. Her eyes rested upon the almost demonic grin that Charlotte had as she used both of her free hands to grab her thighs and hoist them up onto her shoulders. Then, the brutish girl even managed to stand up on her too feet, lifting Camilla's lower body up with her. With the position set, Charlotte stepped over Camilla's now stretched and exposed pussy with her cock directly overhead, ready to crash down directly into her folds.

At this point, one would expect another snarky comment from Charlotte, seeing as how she had such an oppressive upper hand on the once proud Nohrian royal. But no, she couldn't even be bothered to spare any words as she lowered herself and drove her dick down into Camilla's pussy. The only response Camilla could offer was a ragged hack from her throat. Between being the victim of this bizarre sex pile drive and being blue balled, her coherence had been shattered. How could she have fallen so quickly? So easily? This was supposed to be her moment, her shot at revenge!

Charlotte rose and fell back down onto Camilla's helpless form as she pummeled Camilla's insides. Every time she drove herself back into her captive's folds, their asses would meet in a satisfying clap sound that rang through the room. Her wide, crooked grin remained a permanent fixture on her face as she fucked Camilla into complete submission. For far too long, she had to deal with this clingy bitch getting in her way and ruining her plans. Tonight wasn't really about turning the tables back on someone who tried to rape her just moments ago, it was about making the definitive point that SHE was the one on top now. The eldest princess of Nohr had been toppled and in her place would reign Princess Charlotte! And even then, it still wasn't enough for her. She didn't just want to beat Camilla, she wanted to have her collared and corralled as her own personal human-shaped trophy.

With a guttural roar of victorious triumph, Charlotte came once more with a more robust helping of her seed overflowing and dripping out of Camilla's battered love tunnel. This time, Charlotte even pulled out and used what she had left to paint Camilla's tits and face in her essence, just to further her point that she placed herself above her in all ways. She was the better fighter, the better fucker and come tomorrow morning, the better princess. And morning did not come swiftly. For the rest of the entire night, Charlotte would imprint her dominance over and over until the message was crystal clear and second nature.

The next morning, the wedding was nearly underway. All the invited guests were seated and and everyone was ready to see the happy couple joined together. Corrin stood at the alter, adorned in her wonderful wedding dress, clutching a bouquet and waiting for her bride to walk down the aisle o take her hand.

In fact, she had been waiting for a while. Nearly an hour passed and Charlotte hadn't shown up at all! Whispers and murmurs abounded, some wondering what the hold up was, other speculating that Charlotte got cold feet and ran for the hills. Corrin stood nervously by herself, wanting to believe that there was a perfectly logical explanation.

"It's fine. It's fine. Maybe she needed extra time to get into her dress..." Corrin reasoned.

Thankfully, before her mind could wander into any unsavory places, the doors to the hall opened and there she was. The radiant bride walked down the aisle with grace and a smile. Her excitement for this wonderful day could not be hidden if she tried. She finally reached the end of the aisle and stood beside her wife-to-be.

"Where were you?" Corrin whispered as the priest read from a script for the ceremony.

"I'm so sorry. I had some last minute things to take care of." Charlotte answered with an innocent smile.

"What were you even doing for so long? I thought you might have been in the bathroom, sobbing or throwing up or..."

"Not quite." Charlotte interrupted. She flicked her eyes to the side, signalling Corrin to turn her head and see behind them.

To her and everyone else's surprise, Camilla had also been walking down the aisle... with a wedding dress of her own. Corrin returned her gaze to Charlotte, her question readily apparent on her face.

"I'll tell you after the reception." Charlotte answered.


End file.
